


Рыцарский чат

by sexmalvina, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, NSFW, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2021, sns au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: В последнее время Кайло странно себя ведёт, рыцари обеспокоены и вместе с Альбрехом обсуждают своего лидера в секретном чате.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158536
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Челлендж Кайло и Хакса





	Рыцарский чат

**Author's Note:**

> Вид с датапада Альбреха. Подробнее про Альбреха [тут](https://starwars.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%85).

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/NT9dMg0/1.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/JxSxRzV/2.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/JrhmMDv/3.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/GpfNYBK/4.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/5jqw2GS/5.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Dfq8t6Z/6.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/sby7GYv/7.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/8gNsP89/8.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/J7LjLsQ/9.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Cw9jpNy/10.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/ynSfhS1/11.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/XZSRnkx/12.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/WKvnqSC/13.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/tK9G0fT/14.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/FBmHFrJ/15.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/J5DYsZG/16.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/CzkS9n0/17.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/gDGNmPh/18.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/fCzf59w/19.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/PNPBPNY/20.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/cLcFgNs/21.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/8MyKPc3/22.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/jr0pk4d/23.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/G51mQJg/24.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/pKPQJhF/25.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/THWpQR8/26.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/gvH3r8Q/27.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Hhc7dVf/28.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/ZJwyLWF/29.png)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/tY2KdKC/30.png)


End file.
